


a song for lonely roads

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best man!Dean, M/M, Wedding planner!Cas, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet at Sam's wedding. Dean is the best man, who'd rather not be there and Cas is the overzealous wedding planner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song for lonely roads

He's somewhere between Kansas and Tennessee, a new tux lays neatly in the backseat, and a hastily wrapped gift (a nonstick waffle iron) in the backseat. There are barely any cars on the road, due to the fact that it's nearly 2AM. He would be enjoying it, but Sam's on the phone, going on and on about the wedding.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Drive safe" he says at last.

"Sure thing, mom" Dean responds before hanging up and tossing the phone in the general direction of the glove compartment. It's completely off he hears in brand new phone land on the floor.

By 7AM, the Impala pulls up in front of a swanky looking hotel. Dean gets the suit and present out of the car. Soon as he enters the lobby, he's confronted by a sharply dressed, dark haired man.

"Dean?" The man asks, his voice is deep, the kind of deep that makes Dean's knees go weak.

"Yea?" He clears his throat and repeats "Yes. I am"

"You're late, get dressed before the guests arrive"

"Woah, buddy. Who the hell are you?" He's a little wary about strangers bossing him around. 

The man rolls his (dreamy, ocean colored) eyes and sighs "My name is Castiel. Novak. I'm the wedding planner" then he shoes Dean into the elevator and into a room.

He puts on the suit while Castiel watches him from the corner of the room, nodding in approval. 

Castiel checks his watch and makes a disapproving noise "You'll be late to breakfast"

"Cas, chill" the man scrunches his eyes at the nickname, but says nothing.

They eventually make it to the dining hall, Sam and Jess are chatting happily, the very picture of newlyweds, and they aren't even married yet. Sam spots Dean across the room, his face lighting up immediately, Dean gives him an awkward wave. When he reaches their table, Sam engulfs him in a giant bear hug. 

"Dean. I didn't think you'd show" he says, running a hand through his (long, long) hair, grinning like an idiot.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sammy" Dean says, and gives Jess a polite smiles, which she responds with one of her own.

He takes the seat next to his brother and across from Cas (the two keep exchanging glances throughout the meal). 

The last minute preparations are a rather quiet affairs, the bride and groom go through the tedious routine admirably and without complaint, giving Dean the chance to chat up the wedding planner. Cas holds him at arms-length, only answering questions he deems important enough, but eventually succumbs to Dean's charms (and a few whiskey sours). He suddenly becomes the Worlds #1 Conversationalist. By the time Sam and Jess are dressed, Dean learns that Cas' mother died when he was a kid, his dad's a drunk and he's got five siblings. 

Cas sits in the front row during the ceremony, distracting Dean during the entire ceremony. He barely notices that the wedding is over, all he can focus on is the sex haired man's icy blue gaze on him. 

At the reception, Sam tracks down Dean, leaving his wife for a few minutes. There are several glasses on the table, he knows where this is going.

"Dean" he slurs, when he sees his brother. A sappy grin spreading over his face.

"How many drinks have you had?" 

"Dunno, maybe six" he responds, holding up four fingers and giggling.

"Yea, you always were a happy drunk" Dean mutters, half dragging, half leading Sam back to his law school friends and wife. 

He spots Castiel is the furthest corner of the room, watching everyone with an unwavering gaze. Dean plops himself in the seat across and smiles at him. To his surprise, the man gives something vaguely resembling a smile. He leans forward and says something, he hopes comes off as suave and mysterious but still approachable instead of just intrusive.

By the time he knows it, it's past ten o'clock and most of the guests have either left or drunk themselves to sleep. Sam and Jess are long gone, their marriage consummated in a brand new Ford with the words Just Married carefully painted on the back window. He doesn't exactly know how many drinks he's had but there's this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and Castiel is still giving him that stare that makes his cheeks feel like their on fire.

He barely registers what he's doing when he stands up, walking to Cas' side and whispering in his ear

"You wanna get outta here?" Cas' eyes widen so much, he thinks he's done something wrong but Castiel just nods his head and stands, indicating that Dean should follow. 

Which he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a super angsty fix where Dean dies but my inner shipper took over again, I guess.


End file.
